


Life and Sole

by yavannauk



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-11
Updated: 2005-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:09:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yavannauk/pseuds/yavannauk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a short list of things that are capable of rendering Rodney McKay speechless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life and Sole

**Author's Note:**

> Author's notes - Written for the [](http://contrelamontre.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://contrelamontre.livejournal.com/)**contrelamontre** Toes challenge in 27 minutes. This was my first attempt at writing SGA fic.

John Sheppard had spent the best part of an afternoon cooped up with Rodney McKay, listening to him moan about the state of his boots. The specific complaints had been many and varied, but the bottom line was that they were, apparently, chafing his feet. McKay hadn't just mentioned this fact once during the course of the mission. Instead, he'd warmed to the topic, returning to it whenever he could.

Even now, when they were safely back on Atlantis, McKay was still complaining and Sheppard decided that the time had come for drastic action.

Jogging down the corridor, Sheppard caught up with McKay outside his quarters. "Hey, Rodney, have you got a minute? There's something I need to talk to you about."

McKay heaved a put upon sigh. "Can't it wait, Major? I'm tired, hungry and my feet..."

"Ache. Yes, I know," Sheppard said mildly. "I'm sorry, but it can't."

With a sound of annoyance, McKay turned and opened the door. He stepped inside, leaving Sheppard waiting on the threshold.

"I suppose you'd better come in then," McKay said, his tone less than gracious.

It was invitation enough and Sheppard followed him in. As soon as the door closed behind them, he grabbed hold of McKay's arm and frogmarched him across to the bed. Sheppard pointedly ignored McKay's loud squawks of indignation as he pushed him down so that he was sitting on the edge of it. Then, Sheppard dropped to his knees in front of McKay and the protests abruptly ceased.

"Major?" McKay sounded startled as Sheppard efficiently began to pull off the offending boots. "Major!" he repeated, louder, as Sheppard also disposed of his socks.

When Sheppard drew both of McKay's feet into his lap and began to massage them, there was nothing but a series of deep, relieved groans. The sounds were accompanied by the contented wriggling of Rodney's slightly sweaty toes.

Grinning, Sheppard let his fingers continue to work their magic. Clearly he hadn't lost his touch. Mentally, he added foot massages to the short list of things that were capable of rendering Rodney McKay speechless. On a whim, Sheppard decided to try out another option. Cupping his hand around the heel of McKay's right foot, he carefully lifted it. Then he bent his head and sucked the big toe into his mouth.

Sheppard felt the sudden tension in McKay before the blessed silence was broken.

"Major!!"

Sheppard ignored the startled outburst.

"John!" McKay said more insistently. "Stop it, that's just disgus-"

The word ended abruptly in a sharp intake of breath as Sheppard began to bob his head over McKay's foot. He curled his tongue around McKay's toes, fellating them in earnest.

The moment of speechlessness didn't last.

"Oh my..." McKay gasped weakly.

Sheppard reached up with his free hand, squeezing McKay's hard cock through his pants. All the while, his mouth kept up its steady rhythm, slowly sucking McKay's genius brain out through his toes.

"God!" McKay shouted finally, before collapsing backwards onto the bed in a quivering heap. 


End file.
